Battle of Coolnight's Towers
On September 25-26, 2011, many factions discovered the existance of The Freedom towers, owned at the time by Mitch13815, Hyrulen1470, and Coolnight94. The Struggle for the Top The battle began due to the resistance faction, Canada, Freedom, and Macedon arguing over the tower's possesion, and tensions were already high from the destruction of lmluc99's Roman faction earlier that day, as well as ShawarmaHog's Ireland faction attacking Omega. Towards the begining of the battle, the Canadians took control of the top of Tower #1, while Freedom was pushed off and began fighting at the bottom of the towers. Meanwhile, the KILLERS and Macedon factions pushed upwards to the top of the tower under the leadership of Shawn256 and IronHoarder, while being harassed by the Freedom faction on their way up, and others on the floors of the tower who were looting, killing others, stealing, and greifing the towers. When Canada was pushed of the top of Tower #1, the warp was announced on the server as /warp coolnight, which warped the player onto Tower # 3. Many factions and rogue players came to join the free-for-all melee at the bottom of the towers and on the lower levels. Canada continued their push, and moved to the top of tower #2. Death Pits and Greifing Meanwhile, the melee below caused some players to knock out the artificial bottom floor of each tower, revealing the chasams below, and causing many to die of fall damage. Death pits were dug everywhere, and lava was placed on the top of tower #3, and for a short time, Tower #4. Canada and their leader, lmluc99, moved off of the top of the tower #2. IronHoarder and the Ace faction continued to push into tower #1, where the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th floors were heavily damaged by TNT and greifing, causing the climb up to be a difficult matter. Soon after, many people started making peace with each other, hoping to stop the intense fighting and greifing over the towers. The faction that claimed to own the towers, Freedom, ended up being stuck at the bottom of the towers for most of the battle, while Canada, Ace, KILLERS, and IronHoarder fought over the top of each tower, and fighting on the ladders up was also intense. SDG3xOV3RBOSS made Omega's faction home at a beach near the towers. This meant SDG would keep coming back. He was accounted for by Canada, but Omega still managed to make Canada fall. After Canada, Macedon, KILLERS, Freedom, Ace, and several other factions made a temporary peace, many people logged off for the day, feeling that the intense fighting had been enough. Aftermath Later that night, everyone was feeling the "togetherness", and greifing of the towers began with IronHoarder, Hydrogen96, TheMagicFish, blakestickals8, and many others began greifing the towers with mining and TNT. This continued for about 2 and a half hours, when Towers 1 and 2 were completely gone, and tower 3 was heavily damaged, while tower 4 was relatively untouched, except for a large TNT blast set off by IronHoarder and Hydrogen96 in the middle of the tower. Although the loot in the towers was very little, a lot of glowstone was looted from the towers. The largest supplier of loot however was the PvP that occured towards the beginning of the battle, when people's supplies were high. As the battle progressed, IronHoarder, Ace, and KILLERS stole a lot of armor and weapons from killing desprate Canadians and Rogues. At this point, Coolnight94 has not logged on recently, and has not seen the seemingly unrepairable damage to the old towers. Category:Canada Category:IronHoarder Category:Macedon Category:Hydrogen96 Category:Battle